The Secret Garden
by Mango72
Summary: Ino gains entrance to a door that she was never meant to enter. Inside, she finds a secret garden. What mysterious adventure will she have inside this sanctuary? With plants? Bad summary! Lemon! With plants. Definitely not as good as my other works. Also, there's a hint to my next story at the end of this one, so at least look at that! No plan to continue, may if positive reviews.


**Secret Garden**

**Hey guys, it's me, Mango again. Kinda a dumb user name. But, it was the only thing I could think of, and it's my favorite fruit, so, you know, it relates to me. They are also delicious. Oh yeah! In news, August 27, 2012 was my birthday, and Isaac hit us down south today, so that was pretty cool. So, more about the story. Just like beastiality isn't quite my thing, tentacles aren't either. But, here's how the story goes; Me and my pal were talking about my birthday coming up, and he naturally requested me to write him a story, and, it being my birthday, I accepted (that's a bit backwards, isn't it?). I asked him what kind of story he wanted, and he responded with "One with lots and lots of tentacles. Make sure there are different sizes too." It was a joke, but, as with the beastiality chapters (with an "s"… unwritten content.), once a thought pops into my head and roots its way in, I just have to write it. Doesn't really matter whether I want to or not, and I may go on intense writing streaks sometimes. Most times when I update my stories, I don't write over the course of a week, and more for a few intense hours at random spurts in time. As my literal favorite character to write about, I will work Ino into this story as the victim, because, what's not to love about Ino? Just to keep you interested, I guess I'll let you in on another new work I've had bouncing around in my head for a while. So, just read through the super sexy tentacle story following, and I'll go ahead and tell you… what characters I'll use… So yeah, stick with it, champ, and there'll be a prize at the end of the story, plus the story that's actually in there… Anywhore (You thought I forgot), on with the story.**

**NOTE: Ino is 18. During the sex scene. Also, there may be quite a bit of blue and purple. That's just how exotic plants look in my mind.**

Ino had grown up tending to Yamanaka Flower Shop with little to no support on the front, always taking care of the sales and tending of the garden, but never touching the financial records or having much money directed her way. She was mostly okay with that, as it was a quaint, fairly relaxing job, one she was fairly grateful to have, for whatever slight income it brought to her along with her missions as a Chuunin. When she had begun to work at the family shop, her father taught her all about the different flowers and how to care for them, along with every nook and cranny of the flower shop. However, there was one place where he had explicitly warned Ino against going; a nondescript, dark blue iron door that neither sound nor light escaped from. On slow days, Ino had often pressed up against the door in her naïve and curious youth to hear what was coming from behind it, but could never hear anything, which drove her imagination crazier than if she ever would hear a sound. Without any knowledge on the door whatsoever, her imagination ran wild, though she never actually formed any complicated theories about it.

As Ino got older, she naturally outgrew her childish fantasies and wished to garner more money from her work so she could afford the things that were important to her; new clothes, money for events, more new clothes… So she would regularly get into small and slightly frustrating arguments with her family about her pay for being the face of their business. However, on this particular day, the argument had escalated and ended with her mother yelling at her that she was a "useless tramp that the store doesn't really need," and that she should "be grateful that they allow a disgrace like her remain in the clan." This, of course, had upset her. She quickly excused herself from the clan home and retired to once again take her shift at the flower shop. However, on this particular day, nobody had come into the shop, and, it being the middle of summer, Ino's mood was quickly spiraling further into a pit. She lay her head against the cool glass of the checkout counter and let out a heavy sigh. Tears threatened to well in her eyes, but she stubbornly blinked them out of existence. _"Not for her," _she thought before straightening herself and rubbing her nose. Soon, her agitation regarding the heat returned and she argued with herself in her mind. Finally, her emotions won out and she sought shelter in the back hallways of the flower shop. As she plopped down on a crate she had found, she blew an errant strand of hair from her field of vision. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool concrete, allowing herself to relax. She stayed like that for several minutes before pushing her head forward and forcing her eyes open again. As she surveyed her surroundings with glazed eyes, a blue iron door attracted her attention. With a tiny, imperceptible smirk, she drew her lithe body up and sleepily walked towards it. As she reached it, she turned her head and pressed one ear against it. As it had when she was a child, there was no sound coming from whatever sanctum was concealed for so long. In her boredom and anger, she decided to disobey her father's one strict rule. She tried the handle. It obviously did not work.

She stepped back and, with a steady inhale and slow exhale, focused her chakra through a simple handsign, with a soft whisper of "Kai." She tried the steely handle once again. It budged, but, once again, the door did not. Ino frowned slightly before focusing her chakra once again and reaching out into the room. There she felt a powerful seal in the very back of the room. She allowed herself a hint of a smile before pushing chakra into the seal, slowly but surely undoing the power kept there. When she felt the entire thing come undone about a minute later, she smirked once again and twisted the handle. This time she heard several large tumblers pull out, allowing her to budge the door ever so slightly. She pushed inward, and the door stopped after swinging about a foot. Ino pressed her full weight against the solid iron. It again did not budge. She assessed the gap between the frame and the door, looking into the deep cold blackness on the other side. She flattened herself out, squeezing her belly up into her chest as much as she could, her breasts straining as she shimmied across the wall in order to get past the door into the cave-like room. As she slid sleekly in, her forearm brushed up against a hard nub on the wall, causing glowing blue-tinted light to melt into the room, illuminating the structures hidden within yet not irritating Ino's eyes in any way. Astounded, she looked around at the beautiful garden she had found herself in. The entire floor was covered in grass, while the ceiling was shrouded in darkness still. Ino paid no mind, as she could not find the source of the fuzzy blueness either. However, what she could define with her eyes astonished her; tall, beautiful trees teaming with apples and other strange fruit she could not identify. There was a small brook behind that, bubbling and streaming away through a wall. Covering the ground were small shrubs and vines, all growing absolutely brilliant and beautiful violet bell-shaped flowers, each covered in near-imperceptible dark spots and layered multiple times, leading inward to several small stems topped with ruby-colored pollen pods. It was the moment after this that she finally took in the sheer size of the room; there were seven different trees, all looking as old and grown as those in the forest outside the village, and the brook she had noted moments before turned out to be several feet across and rushing through at a respectable pace. All this meant that the plants and vines were larger than she had thought. As she walked up to one patch dotted with the dazzlingly complex flowers, she picked up one vine and examined it, stunned at its six inch girth, before dropping it to stroll over to the tree and examine the fruit on it.

As she neared it, she was entranced by the large fruit akin to a mango but with a sharp point near the bottom was hanging down from the tree, excreting a sort of blue goop which was piling underneath the tree, transforming the bed of grass underneath it soft and illuminant. The light emanating from the patch of land was tantalizing to Ino, who took a seat underneath the tree. She leaned back and ran her hand through the grass, feeling the soft blades bend to her will. She was relaxed, and let go of her worries surrounding her family and their hurtful words. She leaned her head against the soft, curved wood of the tree, opening her mouth to let out a sigh, her hair flowing around her shoulders and over her purple top. As her head gently rested upon the bark, a drop of the strange nectar plopped onto her forehead. Her eyes jolted open from the sudden shock that disturbed her peace. She instantly relaxed again, registering the blob on her head simply being the nectar of a flower, before she wiped it away with two fingers. She quickly collected all of it with her finger, then put it up to her nostrils with a quick sniff. The aroma was heady and indescribably sweet, exploding into her mind with its tempting existence. She looked at it, noting its luster and fluidity before gently placing the two fingers into her mouth and gently sucking, making sure to remove all the fluid. The experience was more pleasurable than even the inebriating odor it had exhumed. Unconscious of her actions, she smoothly ran her hands down her body, over her midriff to her skirt, which she peeled upward and slipped her thumbs underneath her panty lines. As she began to pull them down, exposing her short, blond hairs, she snapped out of her trance, shaking her head and moving her hands up to grasp each other around the biceps. She was breathing heavily, feeling lightheaded. _"What the hell was that?"_ Ino questioned in her mind. As she panted heavier, more nectar dripped down from the strange, exotic fruit. It fell onto her shoulder, instantly turning it numb and instantly sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. She rubbed the spot and the pleasure subsided. She looked up in wonder, and another drop fell into her mouth, smoothly gliding down her throat. She instantly became horny, a warmth spreading her body and making her core ache for a touch. She flipped herself over, turning to face the trunk, once again reaching for her panty line and this time sliding it down to her ankles, exposing her dripping, pulsating slit to the warm sanctuary air. She slipped the two fingers she had put in her mouth into her slit, pumping them in and out at a steady pace. She then noticed a line of the blue nectar dripping down the trunk of the tree and was driven to have it all. She lunged forward, fingers still pumping, and began to lick up all the liquid, which served to fuel her libido. She cried out from the sensation, her arousal rising higher, her muscles contracting around her fingers.

As her mind was consumed by the pleasure racking its way through her, she didn't notice the nature around her begin to shift. She inserted three fingers as several small vines crept around her legs from the ground and down the tree, covering her in small tendrils. As she was nearing orgasm, she finally felt one of the larger vines creeping its way around and around her shoulder. As she turned herself to investigate, she reached an orgasm, covering her hand in her sweet juices. She screamed out in pleasure, and one of the many vines that had surrounded her took advantage of this by pushing its way into her mouth, shoving itself down her throat and filling her mouth with liquid through a hole in its tip **(Yes, it's basically a dick-vine. Shut up.)**. As the liquid flowed into her mouth and down into her stomach, her pleasure grew, causing her to orgasm again. She felt a pressure against her slit once more, except this time it was another vine rather than her hand, pushing for entrance. It slid through, its six-inch girth stretching Ino's lips outward and forcing her inside wide out. Her scream was muffled by the vine that was pumping in and out of her mouth, secreting nectar all the while as the vine inside her pussy began thrusting. Her insides were burning with pleasure as she forced her arms around her top. Between the forceful thrusts of the vine, she tried to pull it off. Struggling, she finally tore it completely off with a loud rip and discarded it to the side before fondling her breasts, kneading them back and forth. The smaller vines crept over them, pulsating and massaging them with their movement. The large vine violating her core suddenly released its nectar deep inside her. Her primal scream was muffled by the large vine writhing in her mouth, still spewing its sweetness inside of her. Her eyes turned a dark shade of blue, before she shook off the vines trapping. "More! I have to have more!" She screamed as she pulled away from the plant in her mouth before quickly yanking the vine that had brought her so much pleasure. She tugged on it, massaging it by rotating her wrist. Her applications caused the vine to start squirting more and more onto her face and smooth, pale breasts. Her body was quivering from a mixture of numbness and intense pleasure, switching her body from extremely cold to insanely hot. When the vine was depleted, she threw it to the side, unsatisfied.

"Come on! I need more!" She yelled at the tree, blue liquid streaming down her breasts to mix with her juices flowing out of her pussy. Something suddenly rammed into her from behind, making Ino feel like she was being torn in half. "Oh Kami, yes! Yes!" She screamed out in pure pleasure, instantly brought to orgasm by the large, thick vine that had thrusted itself into her. She put her hand on her stomach as it lifted her into the air, feeling the thickness twisting around in her womb, continuously filling her with its nectar. The vine continuously withdrew and thrusted in, keeping her bouncing up and down on its girth, screaming all the while. More vines appeared from the tree, wrapping themselves around her breasts in a spiral, needing and yanking her breasts painfully away from her. Her arousal grew, her nipples erecting over an inch and a half outward. As she came again, milking the vine for its inebriating juice, her nipples started spewing milk outward. A heavy red blush set upon her face, she looked down at her perky boob. She managed to squeeze them together and push them up toward her face, spraying her own milk on herself. When she felt she couldn't take any more from the vine, it spewed itself inside of her cunt, forcing itself out and causing her pussy to shoot out a long stream of her own juices mixed with the substance the plants had. As she fell to the ground, the vines around her breasts released her, allowing her to lay on the ground and rest for a few moments. She was breathing heavily. The dark red blush that had appeared on her face had now travelled down her body, over her breasts and tickling her belly. She was rammed into again, unexpectedly, this time into her tight asshole. She contracted around the vine, her pleasure expanding every second before a second vine rammed into her pussy, once again causing her to orgasm. Her muscles tightened every part of contracting. For the first time, she felt pain. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure, as more of the liquid flowed over her body and inside of her. The vines began thrusting into her alternatingly, their force pushing her back across the soft grass. More vines writhed up, one forcing its way inside her mouth while the others wrapped themselves right underneath her breasts, pushing them up. The vine around her chest lifted her into the air and flipped her so her belly faced the ground. The other three vines were still violating all her holes before four extremely thin vines took position below and above her. They began to whip her breasts and ass cheeks, causing the blush covering her body to turn brighter, and causing her to have bursts of screams and grunts between her moans.

The vine in her butt began to delve deep and thrust harder and faster, causing Ino's already hoarse voice to break, reducing her to whimpers and moans. She managed a glance down at her stomach, which was now writhing and distended from the activity taking place there. As she looked on, a second vine quickly pushed its way into her vagina, forcing it wider than any of the other vines. Tears streamed down her face, but there was no pain, just pleasure. Her voice broken, all she could do was remain at the grasp of the wild plants she had found. Over what seemed like both hours and only a few seconds, the vines began to release their milk into her. The first one to go was the one working itself in her mouth and throat. The forceful ejaculation caused the liquid it released to spew forcefully past her lips and unto the ground before her. The thin vines began to whip more violently after that, one that was attacking her breasts moving to her face while the other one began to unforgivingly abuse her still hard nipples. The next to go were the two in her pussy, both coming inside her at the same time, forcing her womb to expand outward. They withdrew, shooting their nectar through the air in arcs, each going in different directions. The two vines slapping her buttocks separated as the first pair had, one going down to abuse her clit while the other violently squirmed into her overfilled ass. The mixture of the harsh violations of her face, nipples, and clits along with the force of the vine still violating her and the last thin vine writhing and poking inside would have driven Ino mad with pleasure under normal circumstances. However, the poison that Ino had been subjected to along with the vines hitting _just _the right spot pushed her over her final edge. With a primal scream, along with a vicious shudder, she reached a point where she began to orgasm and couldn't stop. Her pussy began squirting liquids, both clear and blue, soaking the ground and her legs. The vine in her ass finally came, shooting its juices through her rectum and up into her stomach, filling it to the brim with the sweet, warm nectar. Ino continued coming from the vines that were slapping her harshly around in a mix of pain and pleasure, her tits swollen to double their size, while her body was covered in a deep red flush. Even after they ceased their ministrations, Ino continued on, soaking the ground with her juices, as all the plants' had rushed out. She rubbed her clit with one hand vigorously while pinching and pulling one nipple with the other hand, causing milk to sputter out at random intervals. Ino was unaware of this as she fell to the ground, the force pumping some of the fluid out of her stomach. All she was aware of was pure and total bliss as she lay, her hands continuing her endless orgasm.

She awoke sometime later, taking note of her extremely sore and exhausted, yet satisfied, body. Surrounding her was a rather large patch of sex covered grass. The vines that had caused this were now all lying on the ground, with several flower bells dotting along them, with some blue nectar leaking out from their base. She plucked one from the vine carefully and a few small vines spawned out of the root to wrap around her finger. They began pulsating, releasing their syrup onto her. She felt the pleasure again and removed it from her index finger to place it on her nipple, allowing it to send waves of pleasure throughout her body. The memory of her experience put a smile on her face. After the few rigorous minutes, she had felt more rejuvenated than she had in years. She pulled the bell off of her and went to collect her rumpled clothes after she had splashed some water on her from the river. As she donned them, she heard what distantly sounded like a voice. She looked back at the blue iron door, quickly grabbing her flower and rushing towards it. She quickly slipped back through and closed the door with a thud, hastily resealing it. She ran to the front, reaching the checkout counter where she quickly hid her rose. She then identified the voice calling out for her as Sakura's. She looked annoyed, before boisterously exclaiming "Ino-pig! What the hell!? I've been trying to get flowers for like an hour!" She then thrusted a bunch of flowers into Ino's face. Ino was annoyed at first, then invented a devious plan in her mind. "Oh, you know what would look great with those flowers? This one right here," she said as she presented the flower she got from the garden to Sakura. She took a look at it before plucking it out of Ino's hand and shoving it into the bundle of flowers she was carrying. "Fine, I'll take it. How much do I owe you?" Ino just smirked and only said "Consider it a gift, billboard-brow." Sakura cast a suspicious look at her that hardened into a glare before she said "Thanks, pig," and walked out of the shop. The smirk didn't leave Ino's face the entire time.

** So, that was the story that I wrote for my own birthday because my dick of a friend Jesse put the idea in my head. So yeah, not the best story I've thought of, not by a longshot, but it was pretty okay. For me, at least. Was it good for you? Ah, what the hell. Anywhore, I just have to say thank you, a thousand times thank you for all the positive reviews and suggestions, along with the constructive criticism, which I haven't had much of. Also, I'd like to say sorry about how little I post new stories, as the new semester started just recently, and, as a college student, I may be a bit busy for a while. You know how it is. Anyway, sorry for posting so sparingly, and for posting this, something that most of you may not even like, with what little time I may have. But, like I've said before, whenever an idea is rooted in the right place in my head, I'm gonna have to write it, even if I don't write it well or if you guys like it. I realize that this story can seem repetitive, as it seemed to me, while writing. So, yeah, sorry for all that jazz. On brighter news, I'll let you in on my next story, which will be completely new, so sorry if you were looking forward to another update to Behind Closed Doors or Kunoichi's Libido (Which I'll update after the next story is posted). Anywhore, I'll try to post another story with (*ahem*) Naruko in it by Sunday night, but I have a big project to work on, so that plan may not pan out, and after that I won't be able to write for a week. So yeah, check back for updates, of which they're probably won't be one on Sunday, but you can always hope. Oh! By the way, I didn't write last week because I was visiting my sister. Didn't really write then. Or do schoolwork. Ouch. That put me pretty far back. But I digress. So, again, sorry for writing what you may consider to be a crap story and I'll try to post a story about ****_Naruko _****by Sunday, which probably won't happen, but hey, anything is possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope to continue writing for you guys.**

n **Mango**


End file.
